The group in Queensland is composed of organic chemists who are attempting to synthesize nitroxides with improved characteristics for use in viable biological systems. The EPR Center at Dartmouth is evaluating the stability of these nitroxides in live cells. Their biological efforts on cells also are being evaluated.